Not What He Seems
by Metron99
Summary: While guarding an ambassador from an Unknown Planet in an Unknown Galaxy Ahsoka encountered Ventress..and, discovers that there is more to 'Allen Prescott' than meets the eye. STAR WARS/GREEN LANTERN


**Star Wars copyright George Lucas**

**Green Lantern copyright DC Comics**

* * *

Mechanicals doors slid open..  
and, a very tired togrutan teen walked into a large room.

she was a Ahsoka Tano..a Jedi (Padawan, actually)  
and, was currently assigned to act as Bodyguard to an Ambassador  
who represented an Unknown Planet, in a Far Off Galaxy that had taken interest in the great Republic/Separatist War  
(or, a smost called it: "The Clone Wars")

Personally, Ahsoka had never heard of any "Planet Oa"  
and, Ambassador 'Allen Prescott' was pretty strangely vague when it came to Oa's people, Politics, Culture and Military..

Also..Allen seemed pretty "Young" to be an Ambassador (he was practically Ahsoka's age.

on another Personal note, Ahsoka felt this was the 'Dullest' mission ever.  
she very much prefer being on the Front Lines with Captain Rex, and her master Anakin Skywalker.

But, she had her orders..and, had to follow them.

Ahsoka saw sitting alone on the large room.  
he was drinking some tea, as he looked out of a large window overlooking the vast landscape of the planet they were currently on.

Ahsoka exhaled sharply.  
she turned to leave..when Allen spoke.

"everything okay?"

Ahsoka looked at the human..then, looked away.

"n-no..not at all, just p-patrolling the area."

Allen grinned.

"aaand?"

Ahsoka looked at him again.

"e-everything's fine, All Clear."

"then..why don't you stay?"

Ahsoka eyed Allen.

"w-what?"

"you look tired..you should rest for a bit."

"oh, i don't think-"

"Come, now..you've been patrolling the place since BEFORE dawn.  
you deserve a rest, so come sit with me..i'd like some company."

Ahsoka paused, darting her eyes around.

"i'm not sure i'm suppose to-"

Allen eyed the young Jedi.

"Ahsoka..i don't bite."

Ahsoka stared at Allen for awhile.

she knew she wasn't suppose to but, there was something about the boy that she..liked.

finally, the orange skinned teen relented.

"okay-okay, FINE.  
i guess it wouldn't hurt to relax for a moment."

Ahsoka walked over to Allen.  
she breathed sharply as she sat down next to him.

for the next few seconds..she stared blankly out the window.

"Tea?" said Allen, offering a cup

"n-no thanks..(pause)  
umm..actually, YEAH: i will have one."

Ahsoka took the porcline teacup and sipped it quickly.

Allen just chuckled.

"Man, you are tense."

Ahsoka exhaled.

"yeah, well..when your a Warrior fighting in a war against Droids, Monsters, Bounty Hunters and Assassins..you get that way."

Allen eyed Ahsoka for a moment.

"you don't like being here..do you?"

Ahsoka looked at him.

"Wa-What!?  
NO, i don-"

Allen continued to give Ahsoka "a look."  
feeling "trapped", Ahsoka finally exhaled sharply.

"alright..fine, you're right: i DON'T like being here.  
not when my Master and squadron of clones are fighting for their lives, someplace.

i feel like i should be out there, fighting with them.  
instead of being here doing nothing vital or important."

Ahsoka then looked at Allen.

"look..it's nothing against YOU, i like you..you're nice.  
but, i just feel like i am needed more Elsewhere."

Allen shooked his head, but smiled none-the-less.

"no wonder you're still a 'rookie."

"Excuse Me?!"

Allen looked right at Ahsoka.

"Tano..Wars aren't just fought and won on a battlefield.  
sometimes their won with ideals, with words of Peace, Freedom and Justice.

now, you may know see it..but, you ARE helping with this war.  
the people who i represent could help you greatly..and, you're enemies would just LOVE to silence me."

Ahsoka turned away..sighing sharply.

"i know..there are Two Sides to everything.  
But, i've been guarding you for DAYS, and nothings happened!"

"doesn't mean it won't happen."

Ahsoka wanted to argue..but, knew he was right.  
she hung her head, exhaling sharply.

Allen then gently patted her on the back.

"hey..don't worry.  
when they need you on the battlefield, they'll call.

i'm sure by then they'll find someone else to replace you as my bodyguard."

Ahsoka looked at him..and, smiled.

"thanks..but, i'm not in that much of a hurry.  
you are right: i AM doing some good, i am sorry for doubting you're importance."

Allen chuckled.

"we all make mistakes..even JEDI's."

Ahsoka grinned for a moment.

then..she noticed a green ring on Allen's finger.  
one that bore a strange symbol that she'd never seen before.

"what's that?" asked Ahsoka

"what?"

"THAT..you're ring."

Allen looked at his ring.

"This?"

"yeah, that..what is it?  
it it some kind of coat of arms?, a royal family crest?"

Allen looked at Ahsoka..then, looked back at his ring.

"it's..it's an Oan Ring."

"OH!, so it's the symbol of the Oan Goverment."

"something like tha-"

just then, Allen's ring flashed green.  
coincidently, Ahsoka sensed something in the force at the exact same time.

Ahsoka gripped her head, her eyes wide.

"i..i sense a disturbance in the force." said Ahsoka, softly

Allen looked at his flashing ring.

(("HOSTILE INTRUDER DETECTED..")) said a voice in his head

"so have i." whispered Allen under breath.

At that moment, metallic blast doors shut tight on the doors and windows of the room (and, possably the rest of the building.)

Ahsoka immediatly stood up.  
she drew out her lightsaber hilt and activated it's green energy blade.

Allen to stood up, still looking at his ring.

"ring, identify hostile.." whispered Allen

(("HOSTILE IDENTITY CURRENTLY UNKNOWN.")) replied the ring, telepathicly

(("SPECIES: MIDI-CHLORIAN DATHOMIRIAN.  
THREAT LEVEL: EXTREME.  
COURSE OF ACTION: NEUTRALIZE OR RETREAT."))

"ventress.."

Ahsoka looked at Allen.

"You say som-"

CLANK!

CRUUUUUUNCH!

Allen and Ahsoka heard the faint sounds of crunching metal.  
a sound that slowly gets Louder and LOUDER, indicating the approaching threat.

Allen looks to Ahsoka.

"I may not have a 'connection' to The Force.  
but, i sense that this is no ordanary hostile."

Ahsoka gripped her lightsaber hilt hard.

"i..i think you're Right.  
i can sense the Dark Side of the force approaching."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, scowling.

"and, it's STRONG."

in no time at all..the pair some one of the blast doors slowly imploding on itself.  
Ahsoka now knew that a Force Sensitive was trying to get in (either a Sith or a Dark Jedi.)

Allen looked at Ahsoka again.

"well, 'Snips', you wanted some action.  
it looks like you're about to get you're wish."

Ahsoka growled in her throat.

"next time, i'll remember to keep my mouth shut." said Ahsoka

the door was finally mangled up..almost lik a wad of paper.  
after a brief pause..the door was suddenly blown off by a concussive force.

Ahsoka immediatly force pushed Allen away..  
just in time to get hit by the flying debre.

"AHSOKA!"

Ahsoka groaned, her body pinned down by the heap of metal.  
she looked..and, saw a figue walk casually into the room.

a woman dressed in black with grey skin and a bald head.

Asajj Ventress

"VENTRESS!" exclaimed Ahsoka, both angry and shocked

Ventress just smirked evily at the downed togruta jedi.

"so..YOU are the only thing standing between Me and, the death of the Ambassador of Oa?

(wicked chuckle) this is hardly a challenge."

Ahsoka scowled at her enemy.  
she tried to lift the debre off of her..but, was unable to.

she tried using the force to left it..but, it was still too heavy.

Ventress smirked.  
then, turned and walked over to Allen..who only stared at her.

Ventress grinned sinisterly.  
she then drew out one of her lightsabers, igniting the red energy blade.

the sadistic dark jedi bright the blade CLOSE to Allen's neck.  
so close, that he could feel the heat emitting from it.

Ventress reveled in terrifying her targets before killing them.  
but, for some odd reason..Allen made no reaction to her 'threat.'

Ventress then smirked.

"you are going to die, ambassador..you know that, right?"

Allen remained stonefaced at Ventress.

"I know you came to kill me..and, that you are more than willing to do it."

Ventress moved closer to Allen still keeping her blade at Allen's neck.

"then..why do i not sense FEAR in you?"

"everyone dies, Ventress..EVERYONE.  
why should i live my life fearing what will eventually come to pass?"

Ventress snarled at Allen drawing out and igniting another red lightsaber.

she now at both blade in an 'X' formation and, both were dangerously close to Allen's neck.

"i KNOW you fear me!  
why else would you have a JEDI as protection!?"

"It was the chancellor's idea to give me Jedi Protection, NOT MINE." began Allen, calmly

"the only reason i agreed to it was because i like Ahsoka.  
she's alot nicer than the other Jedi..and, alot my fun to be around."

Ventress scowled at Allen.

"i do not care, my master has requested you're DEATH.  
and, as a servant of The Sith Order, i shall fulfil his wishes."

Allen just smirked at this.

"sith..you are not Sith.  
you're just a renagade Jedi gone bad, a Sith Pretender."

Ventress glared at Allen.

"you DARE!?, you dare question my loyalties!?  
I AM SITH!, I am FEAR, I am TERROR, I..Am..DARKNEEEEESS!"

Allen smirked.

"then, how come you still have the lightsaber of you're deceased Jedi Master?  
if you were any TRUE Sith, you would've severed all ties to you're Jedi past by now."

Ventress widened her eyes, stepping back.

"how did-"

"a smart man values Knowledge, as he does Wealth and Sustanance."

Ventress eyed Allen.  
scowling, she then raised her lightsabers up..ready to attack.

"DIE!"

Ahsoka's eyes widened at this.

"NOOO!"

in a brief moment of Rage and Fear Ahsoka used the force and unleashed a powerful Concussive Blast, forcing the debre off of her.

the Togruta Teen then force pulled her dropped lightsabe into her hand.  
leapt high into the air, activated her lightsaber..and, blocked Ventress attack.

with their blades locked, Ahsoka glared darkly at Ventress.

"don't..you..TOUCH HIM!"

Ahsoka forced Ventress away, yelling as she did.  
Ventress quickly regained balance and faced her young opponent.

surprisingly..Ventress laughed.

"my-my..i never felt such Anger before.  
could it be that there's a little 'dark side' in you, Young Jedi?"

Ahsoka ignored this and stood her ground.  
Ventress smirked, and took a fighting stance.

"lucky for you, i'm in a merciful mood.  
so, i'll make you're death Quick and Painless."

Ahsoka yelled out loud as she charged at Ventress.  
Ventress just blocked her attacked with relative ease.

armed with TWO lightsabers, Ahsoka found it difficult to find an opening.  
likewise, her sudden anger and fear made her unfocused.

and, she was still feeling a little tired.

getting annoyed, Ventress sliced Ahsoka's lightsaber in half.

the shocked togruta stared at her sparking hilt.  
then, back at Ventress..and, simply kicked her down.

as Ahsoka looked up..she saw Ventress blade at her neck.  
likewise, Ventress had a cold look on her face.

"time for you to become ONE with the Force, child."

Ventress raised her blade up high..then, swung it down HARD.  
Ahsoka gasped..then, released that she was still alive.

she looked..and, saw a dome of green energy over her.  
Ventress energy blade was sparking against it, unable to penitrate the dome.

"What in-GAAAAAAAHHH!"

Ventress was suddenly bombarded by a beam of green energy.

Ahsoka looked..and, saw Allen.  
whose fist was aimed at Ventress..with his green ring glowing with energy.

GREEN Energy.

the dome than faded away as Allen walked over to the downed Ventress.

Ventress looked up at Allen, confused.

Allen just eyed her.

"you came to kill ME, Dark Jedi..not Ahsoka."

Allen's ring glowed with a green aura.  
his body soon began to glow with the same green energy, which became brighter and brighter.

Ventress shielded her eyes due to the brghtess of the energy.

when it finally dimmed..Ventress (and, Ahsoka)  
saw Allen wearing a Green-and-Black skin tight uniform.

on his chest was the same symbol at the ring.

"but, a Warn You, Ventress..i WON'T make it easy for you."

Ventress slowly got up off the floor the whole time keeping her eyes trained on Allen.

"who..What ARE you!?" demanded Ventress

Allen held up his fist, his ring glowing.

"Allen Prescott..Green Lantern of Frontier Space Sector 2814."

at that moment, two lightsaber hilts made of solid green energy materialized in the air.  
Allen tooked them, gripping them both tightly in his hands.

he then activated the 'lightsabers', igniting green energy blade.

"now..where were we?" said Allen, almost mocking Ventress

Ventress gritted her teeth, growling.  
forgetting all about her shock and confused, she charged at Allen.

Allen blocked Ventress blades with his own.  
Ahsoka watched this, stunned at all that was happening at once.

Ventress furiously slashed and struck at Allen who casually blocked and countered Ventress every attack.

Allen finally kicked her away.  
Ventress took another stance, snarling.

she then spoke to Allen.

"got some fight in you..strange for a meer ambassador."

Allen smirked.

"you confuse me with a Politition: I am a intergalactic Peacekeeper."

Ventress chuckled.

"you think you are a Jedi!?"

"no..i am a Green Lantern."

Ventress raised out her hand and, with the force..levitated the metal debre and threw it at Allen.

but, Allen 'caught' it by levitating it himself.  
glowing with a green aura, Allen tossed it back at Ventress..who narrowly dodged it.

Allen grinned.

"alright, then..if we're gonna play like that.."

Allen's lightsaber constructs disappeared.  
Allen then shot a green stream from his right, which shaped into a giant hand.

the hand grabbed Ventress, squeezing her tight.  
Ventress tried in vain to stab the hand, which proceeded to bash her into the walls, cealing and floor.

Allen finally tossed her aside.  
Ventress groaned, struggling to get up as Allen approached her.

Ventress quickly tried to Force Push Allen.  
but, he generated green barriers that shielded him from these concussive blasts.

"hmm..i do believe i sense FEAR." mocked Allen

Allen shot a beam at Ventress, ensnaring her into an energy field.

"let me tell you something about FEAR, Asajj Ventress.."

Allen pulled Ventress to him.  
she was now face-to-face with the Green Lantern.

"Fear makes you WEAK."

Ventress kicked Allen, breaking away from him.  
Allen quickly made green swords with jagged blades appear.

the blades were right at Ventress neck.

"Will makes you take action.." continued Allen

Allen then made the blades move suddenly, primpting Ventress to flinch.

"Fear is what stops you..make you feeble."

the sword constructs disappeared.  
Allen then unleashed a concussive blast of green energy, knocking Ventress down.

Allen then casually approached her.

"Fear makes you unable to take action.  
you can't act, you can't defend you can't defend, you DIE."

Ventress tried to get up..but, Allen shot another energy stream.  
the stream formed a claw, which clasped onto Ventress, pinning her to the floor.

"you REAK of Fear, Ventress..and, lack even the Will to overcome it." said Allen

Ventress looked up at Allen, breathing hard.

"you accept these assassination missions because you fear you're dark master.  
you fight hard to succeed because you fear the punishment of failure.  
you prey on the weak and vunerable..because you fear defeat at the hands of much more worthy opponents."

Allen then bent down to Ventress, looking right at her.

"but, you're greatest fear..is the truth.  
because you lack the will to admit that you betrayed your jedi master, Ky Narek.

the man who saved you as a child, gave you purpose.  
and, you betray his memory and teachings every time to strike down the innocent."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ventress unleashed a powerful concussive burst, knocking Allen backwards.

he looks up and sees Ventress retreating down a hall.  
Allen exhaled sharply, reverying back to his usual clothing.

he walked over to Ahsoka and helped her up.

"we..should probably leave this place.  
once Dooku learns that his "apprentice" has failed, he'll likely send somebody else."

Ahsoka stared at Allen.

"a-allen..What is going on!?"

Allen looked at the Jedi.

"let's just say..i'm alot more like you than you think."

* * *

**Author Note: First off, the timeline is set during The Clone Wars.**  
**and, takes place during the earlier timeframe(seasons.)**

**Asajj Ventress is still Duku/Tyrannus apprentice**  
**and, Ahsoka is still an inexperienced (yet skilled) warrior.**

**the OC features, 'Allen Prescott' is himself a tribute to the Green Lantern franchise.**  
**as his name is based on 'Alan Scott', the original Green Lantern from BEFORE 'The Corps' concept.**  
**(Alan Scott's ring was Magic Based, and had a weakness against Wood)**

**despite the name, he ha snothing to do with the actual Alan Scott character**  
**and, is every bit the Green Lantern that Jordon, Gardner, Stewart and Rayner are.**

**While Ahsoka doesn't become a Green Lantern in this short story**  
**both she and Ventress ARE introduced to the existance of Green Lanterns.**

**i also do my best to show off the power of Green Lantern..against a Dark Jedi.**  
**and, BELIEVE me..Lanterns can hold their own against Force Users quite easily.**

**Allen's banter about Fear and Will to Ventress**  
**was taken from the Live-Action Green Lantern Movie**  
**(Sinestro gave these same line to Hal Jordon during his "training.")**

**it also gave me a good oppertunity to bring of Ventress troubled/tragic past**  
**and, make her more of a Vunerable and Sympathetic character, rather than a Sadistic Villain.**

**It is also worth noting that i plan for Ahsoka**  
**to have a romantic relationship with Allen Prescott/Green Lantern.**

**I also make reference to the concept of "Frontier Space"**  
**(parts of the universe that exist OUTSIDE of the usual 3600 Space Sectors of 'Guardian Space')**

**I am implying that Allen is mapping out the Star Wars galaxies for the Guardians**  
**so that they may deploy more Green Lanterns there, should the need arise**  
**(and, any Star Wars fans know that the need WILL arise in time.)**


End file.
